What I Want in a Man
by sakuramiko
Summary: Maya hints that she wants a boyfriend so Phoenix decides to help her find one, but she has certain conditions. Nick/Maya
1. Blue

**AN: **Takes place during the first three AA games. I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**What I Want in a Man**

Maya was filing away case files in the front of the office. She sighed, the only reason she was doing real work was because Pearl wasn't there and there was nothing good to watch on TV. She yawned a little and then the phone rang. Maya smiled and picked it up. "Hello! Wright and Co. Law Offices. Maya speaking." She pouted a little. "Oh Pearly… Is that so? Okay well do your best!" She hung up the phone. Pearl was going to stay in Kurain to do some extra training.

Maya started to put away the files and then her stomach started to growl. "Nick~!" She said in a sing song voice as she opened the door to the office. Phoenix was sitting behind the desk filling out paper work with a glare. "Hey Nick, it is time for dinner. Let's go get some burgers!" She tilted her head when he didn't look up. She moved closer to the desk and waved her hand in front of the paper work. "Nick come on you have to take a break! You've been working all afternoon."

Phoenix looked up at her with bags under his eyes. Maya gasped a little. "Nick when did you become a zombie!?" She covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm not a zombie Maya I just didn't get any sleep last night. This paper work has to get done…" He groaned not wanting to look down at the desk anymore. Maya reached out and took his wrist. "Come on no more work we are going out for burgers!" She started to pull him over the desk.

"Hey hey! Maya!" He said in protest. "At least let me stand up first!" She let go of his wrist. "Okay, I'm going to get my coat then." She walked out of the room happily. Phoenix sighed a little and stood up. He did need a break and a good night's rest, besides he was almost done with all the forms.

Maya was waiting by the door in her winter coat and scarf. She smiled when he came out. "Come on slow poke!" Phoenix smiled a little as he put on his coat and scarf. "Off to the burger joint!" Maya said as she opened the door. She waited to go down the stair so that Phoenix could lock the door.

Once they got outside Maya blew out big breaths so she could see them in the cold. Maya looked at a couple who was leaning over the window at a department store. She smiled sadly and Phoenix looked over at her because she was being quiet. "I want to do that with a guy one day." She said then blushed and looked down at the ground. Phoenix followed her trail of sight and saw the couple at the department store.

"Oh yeah… you've never had a boyfriend huh?" He said looking down at her. "You're nineteen now… your getting kind of old." He said teasing her. Maya gave him a shove and glared. "I'm not old! I just haven't found a guy with everything I want in a man yet."She folded her arms in front of her.

"Oh so you have conditions? What is one of them?" Phoenix asked keeping up the teasing. Maya was a bit surprised when he asked. She stared at him for a moment, specifically his suit. "He has to like the color blue." She said looking up at him. She smiled a little and Phoenix was confused. 'Just the color blue? How broad can you get? Maybe that is a good thing… maybe I can help her find a nice guy.' He thought as they reached their destination.

The next afternoon after Phoenix finished his paper work and while Maya was watching TV, he decided to make some calls. First he started with the guys he knew.

"Hey Larry do you like the color blue?"

"Sure I do! I have blue shirts, blue pants, blue socks, blue underwear, oh and I have this blue thong… but that isn't mine—"

Phoenix hung up as fast as he could.

"Gumshoe… do you happen to like the color blue?"

"Of course Pal! Blue is the color of the Police, of justice and truth."

Gumshoe then began to ramble and Phoenix hung up discreetly.

"Miles, I know this is going to sound weird but, do you like the color blue?"

"Yes, it is an agreeable color. I'm afraid I can't answer anymore of your questions. I'm quite busy."

Then Edgeworth hung up on Phoenix.

'This is going to be much harder than I thought…' Phoenix thought with a distraught face. 'Maybe I'll ask Maya what else is on her list…' He then got a much more hopeful look on his face.

* * *

**AN: **I was inspired by the story on Court-Records called 'Mr. Wright' it was good check it out! Mine is going to be different though don't worry!

This will be lots of fun to write I can tell.


	2. Hair Gel

**AN:** I like how this one turned out.

* * *

Phoenix and Maya went out for dinner again, this time to Eldoon's Noodles. Maya was happy slurping down her noodles when Phoenix looked at her. "What's wrong Nick?" She asked a little confused. "Maya… What else is on your list? Blue is really vague…" Maya blushed and wondered why he was asking. "Unnnn… well…" She stared at him and her eyes were drawn to his hair. "He has to use hair gel. Lots of it." She smiled and turned back to her noodles.

Phoenix made a face. 'Someone who likes blue and uses lots of hair gel? What kind of whacked out list is this!?' He sighed and started to eat his noodles. 'It is Maya… I really shouldn't be that surprised.' He glanced at the girl and watched her slurp the ends of her noodles and how the noodles hit her nose. It was kind of cute… Wait what?! Phoenix put a hand over his face and Maya looked over at him.

She laughed. "What the noodles too salty for you Nick?" He peered at her through his fingers. "No…no. I was just thinking about something really stupid." He picked up his chop sticks and ate his noodles again. Maya gulped down the broth and smiled. "Salty is good, but I think I prefer Miso when it comes to noodles." Phoenix could barely finish the broth since it was so salty.

Maya buttoned up her coat and wrapped her scarf around her head. She looked over at Phoenix and smiled. "Let's go! It is so cold out, I want to get back to the office." She started to walk out into the night. "Hey! Don't get too far ahead." Phoenix said as he put his scarf on. He followed after the spirit medium with his hands in his pockets. Maya had her hands behind her back and was walking at a brisk pace. 'I wonder why she never had a boyfriend… she pretty enough and has a nice personality. I'm sure some guy would love to buy her burgers every night.'

"Earth to Nick!" Maya said waving her hand in front of his face. She pouted. "You are becoming spacey…" Phoenix jumped a little when he saw her hand in his face. "Ah sorry I was just thinking about something." He said and got out his key. "What were you thinking about? We don't have a case…" Maya said as she blew on her hands.

"It was nothing important Maya." He replied as he opened the door. He took off his coat and scarf and hung it up. "Tomorrow I am going to go out for a bit." Maya's eyes sparkled. "Hey can I come too?" She started to unravel the scarf from around her head. "No." Phoenix said firmly. "I need you to stay here in case clients come." Maya pouted. "Fine go off on an adventure without me."

Phoenix laughed. "I don't think grocery shopping is exciting." Maya turned around quickly. "I could be lots of help Nick! Let me come!" She pleaded. "No, Maya, I know you'd make me buy all sorts of frozen burgers and instant noodles." Phoenix had to be firm since he was going out to do a little reconnaissance. "Isn't that what you buy all the time?" Maya replied with her arms crossed. Phoenix got a little nervous now.

"Anyway… I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Phoenix said and left the room before Maya could say anything.

The next morning Phoenix slipped out in the morning before Maya could beg him to come along. Once he was outside he let out a deep breath. He made his way to the big new super market, since that would be where he could collect the most data.

He borrowed a pair sun glasses once he was inside the store. He took out a surgical mask and put it on then pulled up the collar of his coat. An almost perfect disguise. He made his way to the hair care product aisle. He stood in front of a shampoo display and pretended to read the labels.

He watched as people came and went. He noticed that one looked around with shifty eyes and then took a bottle of hair gel and opened it. The man sniffed it and made a face before walking away. 'How creepy…' Phoenix thought. A balding man then caught his eye. 'Winston Payne?!' Phoenix ducked behind the display, being recognized like this would be no good.

He watched the prosecutor walk off with a product that claimed to re-grow hair naturally. 'Of course he would buy something like that…' Phoenix made a face and sighed. The rest of the morning was also very exciting. He saw Larry who bought some hairspray, Gumshoe who bought shaving cream and Edgeworth who picked up an expensive foreign brand of hair gel. In between those people were mainly girls but a few men came into the aisle. Phoenix took note of the men that bought hair gel.

"I'd better actually _buy_ some groceries…" He said and took off the sun glasses.

Once he got back to the office Maya glared at him. "Guess what Nick." Phoenix smiled nervously. "What?" He asked knowing that he was going to get yelled at. "No one called. Not even Pearly." Maya crossed her arms. Phoenix laughed unconvincingly while he brought the bags in the kitchen. "You owe me burgers now Nick!" Maya said teasing him.

That night Maya ate so many burgers that Phoenix's wallet was actually emptied. Maya patted her stomach happily. "Thanks Nick!" She said cheerfully. Phoenix didn't look as happy as she did. "Aww come on. This isn't the first time I've cleaned out your wallet!" She laughed and he still wasn't amused. She nudged him with her elbow. "Do you want me to tell Pearly you're treating me bad?" Maya said with a smirk.

"Ack! . I'm fine Maya." Phoenix said quickly. He didn't want Pearl to come all the way here just to slap him. "I can't mourn the death of my wallet?" He asked with a small smile. Maya grinned. "Your wallet isn't dead. See you still have some credit cards." Maya said holding open his wallet. She held them up for him to see.

" Hey how did you get my wallet?" He asked with wide eyes. Maya then began to run. "Maya get back here with my wallet!" Phoenix yelled and gave chase.

* * *

**AN: **The begining and the ending where the most fun to write! Can you guess other things that will be on her list?


	3. Channeling

**Lorelei:** Toilets… best one on that list. I might make an omake about that. Thank you!!

**Nameless Flower:** Phoenix makes them? Oh man I'm slow. I should be able to get that joke…

**Sonicandlink:** Never!! Phoenix has been hit with the stupid stick one too many times. Who says he doesn't use hair gel to keep it in place? –Inquisitive look-

* * *

Phoenix sat at his desk and balanced a pen on his upper lip. Maya's list was certainly bothering him. Maya sat in front of the TV and was oblivious to the rest of the world. He watched her munch on potato chips and lean in closer to the TV as the action picked up. He frowned and moved the pen back to his desk. 'The next thing on her list is probably, "He has to love the Steel Samurai!"' Phoenix chuckled which then caused Maya to look over at him; the show had gone to commercial anyway.

"What is so funny Nick?" Maya said and crushed the empty chip bag. She stood up and walked over to his desk where there was a waste bin. She leaned over his desk and looked at his papers. "Ah you really shouldn't doodle on your legal papers." Maya said with a small smirk.

Phoenix coughed and scooped his papers up. "They are personal copies. I don't have to show them to anyone." Maya laughed and leaned on the desk. She peeked out the door to see if the Steel Samurai had come back on but not yet. "Is that the next thing on your list?"

Maya looked down at him a bit puzzled. She was confused for a moment and then figured it out. Her face showed it and she raised her index finger. "No actually." She said wagging her finger back and forth. She gave it some thought last night and came up with the perfect condition. "I'd have to date a man who believes in channeling. You know it is very important because that is my job." She gave him a smug smile. She heard the Steel Samurai's theme music and ran back to the couch.

Phoenix thought that was actually a good condition for dating a guy. Spirit channeling was almost her whole life and if someone didn't believe in that it was like not believing in her. He filed his papers away since he was just reviewing them. He walked by the couch where the announcer was commentating the battle between the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate. Phoenix didn't even glance at the screen. He went to make a cup of coffee and wait for the Saturday morning cartoons to end.

Maya raised her hands in the air and shouted. "What an awesome episode!" She stood up and turned the TV off since there was no more Steel Samurai on.

"Do you have to yell so loud? The neighbors are going to complain. You know the last complain was 'I thought that was a law office not a daycare'." Phoenix said after sipping his coffee.

Maya pouted. "I don't yell that often." She went and sat behind the front desk.

"Yes you shout after every single episode, even reruns." Phoenix said in reply.

Maya huffed and looked down at the desk. She went through the papers on the desk and pretended they were more interesting. She came across a manila envelope. "Oh yeah this…" Maya held it up. "Nick. This came for you a few days ago."

Phoenix spat out his coffee when he saw the envelope. Maya giggled. "You looked like Godot for a minute there, Nick."

Phoenix grabbed the envelope right away. He tore it open and pulled out the papers. He screamed and almost dropped them. "Maya! Why didn't you give this to me sooner?! This is due today by five!" He ran back into his office.

Maya was a little surprised. She didn't know they were that important. She got up and peeked into his office. She made sure to be very quiet. Phoenix had his face close to the papers and was filling them out as fast as he possibly could. "What are those papers for Nick?" She asked meekly.

"They are to renew the rent on this place." Phoenix replied in a frustrated tone. He scribbled his signature at the bottom of each page.

"I'm sorry… I would have given them to you sooner if I knew they were important." Maya said and went back to the front desk. She made sure the rest of the mail was just junk. She threw them in the garbage and sighed.

Phoenix slide the papers back into the envelope and got up. He got his coat and put it on. "I am going to deliver these Maya. I don't know how long it will take."

"Okay I'll hold down the fort!" Maya said cheerfully and saluted him as he went out the door.

Phoenix was glad she gave them to him in the morning he would have never been able to finish all that paper work in the evening. He just couldn't imagine being evicted; it would be such a pain in the neck moving just the books and files out. He shuddered and kept walking to the court house.

He got to the office on time but had to fill out even more paper work while he was there. He sighed and checked it over; he didn't want to deal with hidden details. He looked up every once in a while. This time he looked up he saw Edgeworth. "Hey Edgeworth!" He said in a friendly tone.

Edgeworth had been given paper work as well. "Hello Wright." He said and sat down a little ways away from him. Phoenix felt a little jilted and finished his paper work. He brought it up to the desk and the woman behind the desk checked it over. Phoenix looked at Edgeworth as he ran a hand through his hair. Then something clicked in Phoenix's head.

"!" The woman yelled. Phoenix looked over at her a bit embarrassed. She gave him some copies and Phoenix left the office.

He put a hand over his head. 'Is this really true?'

"_Miles, I know this is going to sound weird but, do you like the color blue?"_

"_Yes, it is an agreeable color. I'm afraid I can't answer anymore of your questions. I'm quite busy."_

_Edgeworth who picked up an expensive foreign brand of hair gel._

"He has to believe in channeling… he has seen it so many times." Phoenix said out loud to himself.

He couldn't believe it! Did Maya like Edgeworth? Was Maya trying to tell him that she wanted him to get them together?

* * *

**AN: **Ohoho I hope this isn't cliche. Yeah 2 important developments. Any other ideas what is on her list?


	4. Ivy University

**Lorelei**- No problem! Actually I might just go a whole chapter of weird conditions and that will be my omake.

**Fabi-chan**- I plan on putting more of that in there cause now he'll be thinking about her more.

**Sonicandlink**- HobohodoPhoenixApollo. That is my opinion on that. Though Apollo is quite funny, I'd love to see his chords of steel voiced over or animated. –Glares at Nico Video-

**BlueRaider**- Well Phoenix doesn't get out a lot so those are the only guys he knows. Phoenix also had a coat on, he popped his coat collar 'cause it is the middle of winter. Pickpocket Maya is win! Yeah I want to see and older Master!Maya in GS5… but one can only dream… And I love Maya too~.

What's up with FF not letting me type 'Mr. Wright' ? That is what the woman yelled not, "!" Sorry for the delay, I had dreams about another pair and I had to write that ASAP. Also I should be typing my 15 page paper, but I'm not hahaha.

* * *

Maya was now dozing on the couch. Pearl had called earlier and asked, "How is your alone time with Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya?" Maya could just see Pearl putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Pearly! It isn't like that!" She said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She quickly changed the subject to Pearl's training. Pearl talked about that and then told Maya all the people that said they missed her. "Okay Pearly. I miss you too. I'll come visit really soon. Bye bye."

Phoenix came in and slammed the door which caused Maya to jump. She sat up and looked over at door. Phoenix was hanging his coat up in a rush. "Hey, Nick, how did it go?" She asked as he walked over to her. She felt a chill go down her spine when he stared down at her.

"Maya." He said in an overly serious tone. Maya shivered but held his gaze. "What is your next condition?" He asked, he had to know it was like he was possessed, but he had to know right now. Maya wanted to fall over but gripped the back of the couch.

"Unn... well…" Maya's eyes scanned over him then to the wall behind him where his degree was framed. "He has to be a graduate of Ivy University!" She said quickly. Phoenix broke his eye contact with Maya and looked thoughtful for a second. "Why do you keep asking me about that anyway?" Maya asked with a slight blush.

"I think I might know someone…" Phoenix said and put a hand on his chin.

Maya's eyes widened. "Really? Who is it?" She asked and bit her lip.

"I'm not sure about it yet…" Phoenix said and looked down at her again. Maya sighed in… relief?

Maya smiled. "Nick! I was thinking I'd go back to Kurain tonight. Pearly called earlier and said everyone missed me… I don't want to interrupt Pearly's training by making her come here." Phoenix blinked and looked a little surprised. "I'll catch the next train, stay overnight and come back tomorrow." Maya looked up at him and smiled again. "How does that sound, Nick?"

Phoenix paused for a moment and Maya gave him a weird look. "Oh! That is fine with me…" He said soundly slightly unsure. Maya then jumped off the couch. She flew past him and started to put on her coat.

"Okay Nick! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said playfully.

"Like eat burgers until my wallet is empty?" He said a little sarcastically.

"No, I would do that… and I did do that!" Maya laughed and then got silent for a moment. She stood there like she was waiting for something but then she opened her mouth. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow Nick!"

"Tell Pearls I said hello…" Phoenix managed to say before Maya went out the door. 'That was certainly strange. Usually she is just 'Bye Nick!' and flys out the door…' He sighed and looked around. Already it was really quiet without Maya here. He sat down on the couch and yawned.

He was already bored and Maya hadn't been gone for even ten minutes. He sunk into the couch and rested his head on the back of it. "I suppose I'm too used to Maya's company." He said and looked up at the ceiling. "I still can't believe she likes Edgeworth…" He frowned. Phoenix sat up and slapped his cheeks. "Aaahh! Why do I care anyway? Maya can like who ever she wants." He glared at the floor. "Who am I kidding… I'm still upset." He stood up and started to pace.

Phoenix sighed. 'This isn't doing me any good… maybe I should go talk to Edgeworth…' He ruffled his hair out of frustration. He looked over at the door and then the floor in front of him. He eventually made up his mind and went to put his coat on. He left the office and locked up. He shivered a little when he got outside. It had gotten dark and much colder. He made his way to the prosecutions office.

Edgeworth was making his way into the basement garage when he saw Wright walking over. He noticed something looked a little off about the defense attorney. "Hey Edgeworth…" Phoenix said glumly. Edgeworth raised a brow.

"Whats wrong Wright?" Edgeworth asked hesitantly. He really just wanted to get home. Phoenix hung his head.

"Can we go somewhere to talk for a while?" Phoenix asked and put his hands in his pockets.

Edgeworth held in a sigh. "Alright Wright." He said coolly. Then the two lawyers went to the nearby noodle bar. They were seated by the window. Edgeworth ordered tea for the both of them. He sipped his tea and waited for Phoenix to start talking.

"I think Maya likes you." Phoenix said and touched the tea cup. Edgeworth almost choked on his tea and started to cough. Phoenix sighed and kept his eyes on the tea cup.

Edgeworth finally composed himself. "What would make you think that Wright?" He asked with a very serious face.

"Well you went Efeu University… That is a branch of Ivy University in Germany…" Phoenix mumbled. This didn't make any sense to Edgerworth.

"What does my college education have to do with your assistant?" Edgeworth asked glaring a little. He already understood the situation somewhat.

"Well you fit all the requirements, you like blue, you use hair gel, you believe in channeling and you went to Ivy university…" Phoenix said melancholy.

Edgeworth began to chuckle. "I see… So Maya likes me because I have these qualities?" He drank his tea again while Phoenix nodded. "Why are you so upset then? You have just figured out your friend has a secret admirer. Well I suppose her identity isn't secret any more though…"

Phoenix looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? Well it is great I suppose…"

Edgeworth smirked. "Maybe I'll ask her out then Wright." He finished his tea and put his money on the table. "Well it is getting late. I'd better get going." He said and stood up. Phoenix sat there quite flabbergasted.

Phoenix put his money on the table as well even though he didn't drink the tea. He got up and made his way back to the office still in a funk. He sighed when he opened the door. 'Edgeworth did bring up a good question… Why am I upset?' He hung his coat up and looked over at the couch. 'Why should I be so upset that Maya likes Edgeworth? I mean what does he have that I don't anyway?'

Phoenix paused for a moment. "ACK!" He shouted. He covered his face. 'What the hell? I can list a million things that Edgeworth has that I don't.' He shook his head. 'Why is Maya making feel this way?'

'Because you love her?' Rang out another voice in his head. Phoenix stood up and grabbed his head. "Ahhh! Now I'm hearing things!" He shook his head.

"I'm going to bed I don't need any more of this!" Phoenix said and went straight to his room.

* * *

**AN: **Ooooohohohoooooooooooooooooooooh The plot thickens. I think the story will be over soon and I'll have another multi-chapter notch on my belt! Can you guys guess who the other voice was?


	5. 26 yo Lawyer

**Lorelei **– Charlie? Yessssssss He was channeling s certain someone…. You're great why aren't you writing?

**Blueraider** – I know right? He is over thinking things. You will have to wait and see exactly what Edgeworth's feelings and ideas really are.

* * *

Phoenix woke up with a terrible head ache the next morning. He pulled his pillow over his head. "I wake up to another nightmare." He mumbled.

He got up and went in the bathroom. He came out and got into his suit. He ate breakfast and went down into the office. He was going to file away papers; mundane work would help him keep his mind off Maya.

He started to file away old case files. 'You know thinking about that voice… Where did it come from and why did it say that?' Phoenix blushed. 'I don't really love Maya… do I?' He shook his head and sighed. 'Well..she is kind of cute and she is always cheerful no matter what…' Phoenix glared and started to shove the files away. 'She is my mentor's sister! This is ridiculous…'

"Oh no… I'm arguing with myself." He said out loud and made a face. He sighed and looked back to his files. He was able to keep himself busy until the late morning. He heard the door open and looked over toward the door way. Maya came in with a big smile.

"Hello Nick!" Maya said and walked over to him. He noticed she was holding a blue bag with a hanger sticking out. "Guess what!" She said and hung the bag on the coat rack.

"What?" Phoenix asked not having a clue.

"Edgeworth called me this morning! We are going out tonight. He said it was some place fancy so I brought one of my dresses." Maya smiled and looked over at Phoenix.

All the blood had drained from his face and his jaw had dropped. Maya was confused. "Are you okay Nick?" She asked hoping he hadn't caught a cold.

"Wh-what?" Phoenix was still shocked. He couldn't believe that Edgeworth made a move that quickly. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he found out Maya liked him. He looked at Maya and couldn't believe that she had agreed.

Maya blushed a little. "Do you think they will have burgers there Nick?" She put her hands on her cheeks almost like she was imitating Pearl. Maya was certainly happy to be going on a date, but she did not see as romantic at all.

Phoenix blinked a few times and wanted to pinch himself. "No I don't think there will be burgers Maya… I can't believe that Edgeworth asked you out…." Maya just laughed.

"He didn't ask you to come too?" She asked sounding a bit confused. Maya then gasped and covered her mouth. She bit her lip and there was a bit of an awkward silence between them.

"Ah… Pearl said she is going to come back next week. She was doing so well in her training too." Maya said changing the subject. She smiled again. "She really misses you Nick. She almost started to cry this morning when I left."

"Oh.. is that so." Phoenix said not sounding very interested.

Maya sighed and went over to the couch. She sat down and played with the crystals in her hair. She watched Phoenix file away the papers like a robot, very systematic and detached. Maya sat quietly until it was in the middle of the afternoon. She squealed when she noticed the time. "Nick! I can't believe you are still putting files away! The new episode of the Steel Samurai is on!" She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Come on! You always watch it with me." She said with a pout.

Phoenix looked up at her and smiled a little. He put the papers on the desk and went to sit on the couch with her. As soon as the program started she bounced up and down. She smiled and started to explain what happened last week like he didn't watch it with her. He looked over at her and barely heard a word she said.

He stared at her as she stared at the TV. He watched her ball her fists up when the action got going and he watched her bounce up and down when the Steel Samurai got the upper hand. Phoenix smiled and looked at the TV before she looked over at him and nudged him. He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch. Maya was caught up in the action of the show and Phoenix nodded off.

Maya looked over at him once the show finished. She smiled and sat up on her knees. She looked down at his face a giggled since he had his mouth open and was drooling slightly. She giggled and watched for another minute before she poked him in the side. "Come on Nick! Wake up!" She poked him again and he stirred.

"Huh what?" He said with a start. He looked over at Maya and quickly wiped his mouth. "Ah! I dozed off…"

"More like you were knocked out." Maya said teasing him. She got up off the couch and stretched. She walked over to the door.

"Hey… where are you going Maya?" Phoenix asked a little confused. Maya lifted up the hanger of the blue bag.

"I'm going to get ready!" She said as she walked over toward the bathroom. Phoenix frowned as she went in.

Maya took at least two hours in the bathroom if not more. She came out with her hair up in a bun, she had used the purple crystal to help hold it in place. She had on a black dress that was more modest than her acolyte uniform, it went to her knees. She even wore makeup and a necklace.

"How do I look Nick?" Maya said tugging at the sides of her dress. "Sorry I took so long! I don't usually wear makeup. "

"You look really pretty, Maya." Phoenix said and looked away when he started to blush.

Maya looked at the clock and gasped. "It is so late!" She shouted and rushed over to the door. She put her coat on and buttoned it up. She glanced over a Phoenix on last time.

"Hey Nick…" She said to get his attention

Pheonix reluctantly looked over at her. "Yes, Maya?" He gulped discreetly.

"My last two conditions for the perfect guy are that… he has to be twenty-six and he has to be a lawyer." Maya said with a red face before she went out the door.

Phoenix started to despair again. 'Edgeworth fills those last two conditions to a tee!' He put a hand over his forehead. He clenched his teeth together and hissed. He had just watched the woman he loved walk out the door into the arms of his one and only rival.

'Tell her how you feel.' Said the same voice from yesterday. Phoenix opened his eyes and looked around. There was defiantly no one there in the office. He closed his eyes again and Mia flashed in his mind with a worried look. 'Just say "I love you Maya".' Her voice said in his mind.

Phoenix sat up. "Mia!?" He shook his head. Why did he always need help seeing these things?! But it was too late to tell her now. She was smitten with Edgeworth and didn't need the burden of his feeling on their relationship. Phoenix sighed and looked at the TV. He didn't want to debate himself.

He was going to take his mentor's advice and just tell her no matter the repercussions.

* * *

**AN:** Only a few more chapters.. I have the perfect idea for a cliffhanger. I love it, it is so devilish. I hope it makes you agonize!


	6. His name

**AN:** Heres to lookin' at you baby.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning by the time Maya got back to the office. It was dark in the office like she expected, she figured Phoenix had went to sleep hours ago. She giggled as she took her coat off. She sighed happily and hung her coat up. When she turned around she saw a single light on and Phoenix was standing in the door way. He looked disheveled. His tie was hanging off his neck because he loosened it and his shirt's top two buttons where undone. He looked like he had been up all night, with bags under his eyes and stubble already on his chin. Maya was shocked to see him still awake; she wasn't expecting him to wait up for her.

Phoenix opened his mouth and was going to say it, just like he practiced for last hour.

"Maya… How was your date?" He asked and felt like a failure. He was such a coward. He could point out contradictions to cold blooded killers in court but he couldn't tell his assistant he loved her.

Maya smiled at him. "It was really great. Edgeworth was so charming. You would never figure from the way he acts in the court room but he is very nice. He even bought me hot chocolate from the vendor at the park." She blushed a little remembering the date.

_Maya was standing outside waiting. Her face was all red now. 'He is an idiot if he doesn't figure it out now!' She thought as a red car pulled up. Edgeworth got out of the car and Maya tensed up._

"_Good evening Maya." He said and stepped up onto the side walk. "You look lovely." He said without a pause. _

"_Thank you…" Maya said with a smile. Edgeworth opened the car door for her and Maya couldn't help thinking about what a gentleman he was. Maya slipped into the car and he closed the door for before getting back into the driver's seat._

_Maya sat stiffly for the whole ride. Her cheeks stayed pink since she was nervous. Edgeworth glanced over at her every once in a while and smirked. He parked his car near a restaurant that's exterior just screamed fancy. He helped Maya out of the car and held out his elbow for her. Maya slipped her arm around his and her face became even redder._

_Edgeworth led her inside and told the host his name. The host smiled and welcomed them graciously. He picked up two menus and showed them to a booth in the corner. Edgeworth helped Maya out of her coat and into her chair while the host set their menus down._

_Maya held the menu in her hands and couldn't read a word of it because it was all in French. "Unn… What is good to eat here Edgeworth?" She looked up at him since she couldn't read the menu. _

"_Everything is good here…" He said keeping his eyes on the menu._

_Maya bit her lip and looked down at the foreign words. The restaurant had to have steak right? All of them did…didn't they? Maya frowned and ducked down a little. She saw Edgeworth put his menu down and did the same. "So you picked what you are going to order?"She asked trying to start a conversation._

"_Yes. Have you, Maya?" He asked looked at her and she got tense again. She was only used to Edgeworth in court._

"_Ummm… yes. I'll have the steak." She aid and wondered if he would think she could read French._

_He just nodded and then the waiter appeared. Edgeworth ordered for them in French and Maya blushed._

"_Wh-when did you learn that?!" She asked and leaned over the table a little. _

_Edgeworth smiled a little. "I took it during high school and through college."_

"_Oh wow! I wonder if Nick can speak another language." She said and Edgeworth chuckled._

_They sat in silence until their orders arrived. Maya gasped at how pretty the plate looked. Edgeworth was used to it and he just put his napkin in his lap._

"_I don't know if I want to eat it! It is so pretty. This place is really high class Edgeworth!" Maya said in awe. She copied Edgeworth and put her napkin in her lap. She couldn't resist her empty stomach for long and began to eat._

_Maya soon cleared her plate. She patted her mouth with her napkin like she had seen ladies do in the movies. "Can we get Tiramisu Edgeworth?" She asked cheerfully, besides that was the only fancy desert she knew of. A full belly always made her feel comfortable._

_Edgeworth laughed. "You can just call me Miles, Maya. I'm afraid that is impossible. That dessert is Italian and we happen to be in a French restaurant." He said coolly. _

_Maya blushed and smiled a little. "Alright Miles…" It sounded a little awkward coming from her mouth. "Then a parfait? Is that French?"She asked playfully._

_He smiled and nodded. "Yes. That is French, and you can order anything you'd like Maya."_

_Maya blushed again and sat back a bit. "O-okay… I suppose I'll have one of those then." _

_The waiter came over to ask if they would be staying for desert. Edgeworth nodded and ordered a parfait for Maya and a tea for himself. The waiter took their dishes away and they sat quietly again. Maya played with the napkin in her lap until the waiter came back._

"_The desert is even prettier!" She said and admired the layered sweet. Edgewroth sipped on his tea and Maya began to eat the parfait daintily. _

_The waiter came back with the check and gave it to Edgeworth. He took it and stood up. "I'll go and pay. I'll be right back." He said and went around the corner. Maya licked her spoon and put it down. She stood up and put her coat back on. Edgeworth returned just when she was finished buttoning up. "Oh! I didn't take too long did I?" Maya shook her head and smiled._

"_Well… Maya I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk through Gourd Park… it is just across the street." He asked looking off to the side a bit._

"_Sure! I need to walk this dinner off."Maya said with a big grin. Edgeworth offered her his elbow again and she took it without hesitation. They walked across the street and into the park. Maya started to blow on her hands because it was cold._

_Edgeworth noticed this and spotted a vendor who was selling hot drinks. He led Maya in that direction. He purchased a hot chocolate before Maya noticed. "Here, Maya hold this."He put the hot paper cup in her hands._

_Maya blushed and was very grateful. "Thank you, Miles." She opened the top a little and let the warm steam out to warm up her face._

"_I can see why Wright likes you so much." He said with a smirk as they walked toward the lake._

_Maya looked up in surprise. "What?" She asked with wide eyes and then frowned. "Nick is just a big dummy. He doesn't understand when I tell him I like him." She huffed a little and sipped the hot chocolate._

"_Well with idiots like Wright you have to hit him over the head with it or he tends to think too much about it." Edgeworth said._

_Maya looked back at him. "How do you know that Nick likes me anyway?"_

"_He came to me yesterday. Have you given him hints? He seems to think that they all point to you being in love with me."He smiled at Maya._

_Maya blushed and looked down. "I'm very sorry…"_

"_Well you will just have to tell him and fix things." Edgeworth said as they reached the lake. "It is too bad. You are such a nice girl."_

_They spent the rest of the night walking and talking, Maya enjoyed herself thoroughly._

There was a silence between them as Maya recollected.

"Nick… I have something very important to tell you." Maya said and Phoenix perked up.

"I have something to tell you too Maya." He said in reply.

Maya looked at him seriously. "There is one final condition… that is a name."

Phoenix stared at her hanging on to her every word even though he knew what was coming next.

"His name has to be…" Maya began

* * *

**AN: **Ooooooooh oh yeah I did that. Now you have to wait.

I kinda like mitsumayo after writing that date… only kinda though. Narumayo forever!!! I think the last chapter will be next but come back for the OMAKE chapter. Thank you. I enjoy your reviews!


	7. Take that!

His name has to be…….. MILES EDGEWORTH. Oh yeah! "Take that!" Phoenix. –Evil Laugh-

**Sonicandlink** – Oh yeah, Edgeworth is the not oblivious one.

**Snapefan21**- Thank you so very much!

**BlueRaider** – Those were my favorite parts to write!

Anywayz. Please enjoy the last chapter. And please come back for the omake chapter! Warning FLUFF ahead!

* * *

"His name has to be…" Maya said slowly. "Phoenix Wright." She blushed and looked down at the floor.

Phoenix stood there in shock for a moment. Maya grew more and more worried. She didn't dare look away from the floor. She gulped and gripped the sides of her dress. Maya then felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and suddenly felt his lips against hers. Her eyes got wide before they closed. She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. Maya leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Phoenix pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her. "Maya… I'm…"

"Sorry for being too stupid to notice you liked me?" Maya said finishing his sentence. She already had tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

Phoenix wiped away her tears before they could fall and smiled. "Yeah something like that." Maya laughed and pushed him. She sighed and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She closed her eyes again and was going to take a deep breath when Phoenix kissed her again.

Maya blushed and held the kiss. Phoenix wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Maya had to pull away to gasp for air. "Nick!" She said sounding surprised. "You know I still need to breath." She said playfully and put her hands on his cheeks. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks and felt the prickly stubble.

She yawned and blushed a little. "I suppose it is kinda late isn't it?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah… We both have been up for quite some time." Phoenix said letting go of her. "We should go to bed…" He started to blush as well and put his hand on the back of his neck. Maya laughed and ran over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get changed you go to bed, Nick!" Maya said cheerfully and went inside. Phoenix let out a deep breath.

'That didn't go the way I planned it… but it didn't go badly either…' Phoenix thought as he went to his room. He pulled his tie off and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He heard Maya go into her room and finished getting into his night clothes. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He looked over to his door when he heard a knock.

Maya was standing in the door way in her night down holding her pillow. She blushed a little and smiled. "Nick… It is cold in my room. Can I sleep in here?" She then tilted her head and waited for his answer.

Phoenix opened his mouth to reply but Maya was already climbing into his bed. Maya pushed his pillow over and put hers down. She got under the covers and smiled up hat him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Phoenix pulled the sheets back and scooted under them. He laid down and felt a little awkward at first. Maya put her arms around him and put her chin on his chest. She looked at him and smiled again. Phoenix smiled back and blushed a bit.

Maya pouted and stared at him. "Put your arms around me, fool!" She said trying to sound dramatic. She then started to giggle.

"Oh!" Phoenix said with a smile. He put his arms around her and she laughed. She slid her hands under his shirt and began to tickle him now that he was vulnerable. He began to laugh but couldn't push her away in time. "Hey! Maya we are supposed to be sleeping not playing."

Maya laughed again and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay. We can sleep now." She said with a smile. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into his side. She didn't fight sleep now so she fell asleep quickly. Phoenix grinned when he saw her settle down. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

The next morning Phoenix sat up when he woke up. He felt Maya's arm over his lap and looked down at the sleeping woman next to him. He smiled a little and before he could check the time he heard his cell phone ring. He leaned over and grabbed it off his side table.

"Hello?" He asked still sounding groggy. He wondered who was crazy enough to call this early in the morning.

"Good afternoon Wright." Said Miles Edgeworth on the other end on the line. "So how are you and Maya doing? From the sound of your voice I can tell it went very well last night." He said coolly but was clearly teasing the defense lawyer.

Phoenix looked over at the clock. "Now it is only 12:30…" He paused and then got very red in the face. "Hey! It is not what you're thinking!"

Miles chuckled and Phoenix felt like yelling at him. "Alright,Wright. I'll leave you to get back to Maya." He then duly hung up the phone.

"Miles you are a pervert!" Phoenix yelled into the phone and it just gave off a connection tone. Maya stirred as Phoenix turned his phone off. Maya looked up at him and wondered why he looked so flustered.

"What's wrong Nick?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. Phoenix huffed and looked down at her. Maya yawned just then and he smiled.

"Ah it is nothing, just a crank phone caller." He said and scowled at the last part.

"Why would they call so early in morning?" Maya asked with frown on her face.

"Well it is past noon…" Phoenix said. Maya was shocked and sat up right away. She started to get off the bed and he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back over to him and she gasped. Phoenix wrapped his arms around her tightly. He leaned in and kissed her. Maya blushed brightly but grabbed the front of his night shirt and returned the kiss.

The next week…

The door bell rang and Maya got up off the couch. She answered the door and there Pearl stood.

"Mystic Maya!" She said and hugged Maya.

Phoenix walked by with a coffee mug in his hand. He kissed Maya's cheek. "Who is at the door?" He asked and then suddenly heard Pearl.

"Awww!" Pearl had stopped hugging Maya and put her hands on her cheeks. "I always knew Mystic Maya was Mr. Nick's 'Special Someone'!" She blushed and closed her eyes.

Maya and Phoenix looked at each other nervously. At least Pearl was happy.

* * *

**AN:** And we have reached the end. Thank you for sticking this out with me and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writting it. m(_ _)m

The next chapter will be omake! I'll do my pest to make it as funny as possible.


	8. I love OMAKE!

**ChocolatexCheese **: Thank you very much. I had to finish my 15 page paper before I could write this so it is very late and I had a drabble in my head that I had to get out.

**Lorelei** : At least I didn't drop it. And thank you so very much!

Here is the omake, I hope it makes you laugh or at least smile.

* * *

**Toilets-**

Phoenix pulled on his bright yellow rubber gloves with a loud snap. He pulled on a surgical mask and made sure it was secure before picking up his bucket of cleaning supplies. He then grabbed his trusty toilet brush.

"Okay! I'm going in!' He said like he was on a mission.

"Yeah you can do it! You'll be fine!" Maya said cheering him on. She smiled and patted him on the back reassuringly.

Phoenix then went into the bathroom.

Maya put her hands on cheeks dreamily. "I love a man who likes to clean toilets." Her expression quickly changed to a smirk. 'Because I'm not going to do it.' She added in her head.

**Pro Bono- **

Phoenix quickly torn open his bank statement; like a kid on Christmas morning. But unlike a child on Christmas morning he began to weep.

Maya looked over his shoulder while she munched on chips. Once she saw the amount she began to giggle. Even she had more than that in the bank.

"I love a man who does Pro-Bono!" She said with a smile. 'Because now I can get free legal advice…' She thought.

Phoenix looked over at her. "That reminds me…" He began to smile like an evil mastermind with a plan.

Maya gasped. "No way! You're going to bill your girlfriend?" She put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks out.

Phoenix laughed weakly. "I guess not…" He sighed sadly, very , very sadly.

**Turnabout- **

Maya picked up a paper and opened it the court section. She smiled when she saw a picture of Phoenix pointing and objecting to something. She quickly read the article and hugged it.

"I love a guy who can turnabout anything!" She smiled and folded the paper up. She turned her head when Phoenix came in the door. "Nick! Let's get some burgers tonight!" She said in a chipper tone.

Phoenix smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sure! It is your turn to pay anyway."

Maya pouted. "No, I paid last time!" She crossed her arms and smiled smugly. She was bluffing. This always worked and then she got Phoenix to treat her.

Phoenix smiled back at her and took out his wallet. "Take that!" He said showing her a receipt for the last time they went to dinner. It had his signature at the bottom.

Maya gasped. "Objection!" She yelled and pointed her finger at him. He really could turnabout any situation.

**Can't hold his liquor- **

Phoenix was slumped over the kotatsu. His face red and he was passed out, drooling on the table. A large, empty bottle of sake was not too far away on floor while an empty glass was in front of him.

Maya was helping Pearl tie the obi of her kimono before they went to the New Year's Day party.

The two spirit mediums went into the guest room and found Phoenix in his current state. Maya poked his cheek with her umbrella. Pearl started to get worried.

"Mystic Maya! Is Mr. Nick dead?!" She started to shake the drunken man.

Maya laughed. "I love a man who can't hold his liquor." She bent down and moved her lips close to his cheek. "Nick!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Phoenix woke with a startle and almost fell backward. He put a hand on his head and Pearl started to tear up. Maya just laughed.

"You're still drunk from last night Nick? What kind of man are you?" She asked teasing him.

"A man who is hung over…" He said and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

**AN: **Only four. I had six ideas but the words wouldn't come out. I have an idea for another hilarious story. I'm not sure if should be a one shot or multichapter. Anyway thank you very much for reading!

Lorelei that toilet one was for you.

Oh yeah and doesn't your paper have a court section? –totally made that up-

My favorite picture is of a drunken Phoenix in the fan book. Gosh. He always gets drunk he has a low tolerance.


End file.
